


take the fear away (let it burn in the morning sun)

by merrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a nightmare where Harry dies, and when he wakes up, Harry does his best to make him forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the fear away (let it burn in the morning sun)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I wanted to write angst, yet all I could manage was the beginning lmao. I also wrote this in under an hour, so any mistakes are my own. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr: aintnosaintlouis

A gunshot rang out through the crowd. Louis’ eyes widen as he sees the taller figure next to him collapse to the ground. Harry. Louis dropped to his knees and propped up Harry’s head.

“Someone call an ambulance! Please! They shot him, someone shot him,” Louis choked out. “Harry, baby, talk to me,” he begged. Harry’s eyes locked with his.

“I-I’m fine, Lou.” Harry groans in pain. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah, everything’s going to be fine. We just need to get you help.” Louis looked up from Harry. “Has anyone called an ambulance?” he screamed into the crowd.

“They’re on their way, they said it’d be ten minutes top,” someone replied.

“What are we going to do until they get here? He could die before they even come,” Louis cried.

From beneath him, Harry pulls on Louis’ shirtsleeve. “Hurts. It hurts so bad, Lou.”

“Hold on, Harry, please, just stay awake, stay with me.”

“I’m so tired,” Harry said, blinking slowly.

“Don’t you fucking die on me, please, Harry, please hold on, help is going to be here any minute. Please, you can’t leave me,” Louis cried out, pulling Harry’s body to his chest. Harry coughed, spattering blood onto Louis’ shirt.

“Even if I don’t make it,” he started. “I’ll always love you.” Harry pointed to Louis’ heart. “I’ll be in your heart. Always.” Harry’s eyes slipped closed and his breathing ceased. Louis let out a weak sob, and buried his face in Harry’s bloody chest.

Louis jolted awake, his breathing labored. It wasn’t real. It was just a dream. Thank god it was just a dream, he thought to himself. To his left, Harry’s body turned over. Harry moved his hair out of his eyes and looked over at the older boy.

“Are you okay babe?” his husky voice asked. Louis turned to meet his eyes, sighing in relief. 

“Bad dream. I had a really bad dream.”

“You want to talk about it, or would you rather just go back to sleep,” Harry suggested, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ arm.

“Someone shot you.” Louis took a few deep breathes. “And, and you died in my arms,” he stuttered. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m right here,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Louis. “And I’m not going anywhere.” Louis snuggles closer into his embrace. A few tears fell from Louis’ eyes onto Harry’s chest.

“I thought I lost you, I was devastated,” Louis cried, sniffling.

“Shh,” Harry soothed him. “I’m right here, babe. It was just a bad dream, I’m right here.” Harry turned to the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. The red numbers glowed 7:15 A.M. “It’s morning babe, you want to just get up for the day? I can make you some tea if you’d like.”

“I don’t want you to leave me in here alone,” Louis responded. Harry kissed the top of his head, petting at the fluffy hair on top his head.

“You can come with me, I won’t leave your sight,” Harry suggested. Louis nodded and allowed Harry to get up, following closely behind him. Harry walked into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from the cabinet. He filled it with water from the tap and Louis kept a close eye on him. He placed the kettle onto the stove top and turned on the burner.

Louis walked to the fridge and pulled out the flour, setting it on the counter top. “Can you make pancakes?” Louis asked, using the sad voice he always used when he wanted something from Harry.

“Of course, love. Do you want to help, or would you rather watch me do it instead?”

“I’d help but we both know I’d burn the house down,” Louis joked.

“You know, for someone who just had a bad dream about me dying, you sure do like mentioning ways I could die,” Harry stated.

Louis frowned. “It’s not like I want you to die. Who would I go shopping with, everyone knows I’m too short to reach the top shelves, and that’s where they keep the best cereal.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know, it’s such a travesty that they keep the Fruit Loops on the top shelves. Whatever was corporate thinking?”

Louis hopped up on the counter, scooting further back to ensure he wouldn’t fall off. Harry laughed at his own joke and began preparing their early morning meal. After watching Harry mix the batter, Louis had grown restless. He kicked his feet back and forth, letting the back of his feet hit the cabinet doors below him. Harry poured the first puddle of batter into the pan, turning to Louis afterwards.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Louis questioned, leaning back on his hands. Harry stalked towards him.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice before.”

“Well, I really love you. A lot. God, I can’t believe I fell in love with a frog named Horton,” Louis sighed with a smile.

“My name’s not Horton, and where did this whole frog thing start?” Harry asked.

“Niall told it to me a few months back. He couldn’t stop laughing about it, he considered himself a right genius.”

“Remind me to have a talk with him when we go back on tour.”

“Oh come on, don’t talk about work, why don’t we talk about how you aren’t wearing any pants?” Louis stated. Harry grinned at him and pressed his lips to Louis’.

“You can’t possibly expect me to wear pants everywhere. What kind of man do you take me as?” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.

“My man,” Louis smirked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. 

After a few moments of kissing and whispering to each other, Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips and sniffed the air. 

“You burnt the pancakes,” he deadpanned, setting a hand of Harry’s shoulder firmly.

Harry, still in his lovey-dovey mindset, responded, “I burnt the pancakes.” A few beats later Harry’s eyes widen in realization. “I burnt the pancakes!” Harry turned away from Louis and turned off the stove top. What once was going to be a pancake was now a blackened blob sitting in the middle of the pan. The kettle however, seemed to be fine; no steam was rising from the opening, which meant they'd at least have something to drink.

“This is all your fault, you sexy minx.”

Louis chuckled, “It’s not my fault you’re horny in the morning, Horton.”


End file.
